Mark Starkiller
"Everyone needs help sometimes, if someone out there needs help no matter how small. I will be there," --Mark Starkiller Mark Starkiller is a Force Sensitive Corellian Jedi Master who serves The Jedi Order and The Alliance as a Naval Captain. He is the Commanding officer of the advanced Tactical Stealth ship Legacy as well as the Commander of a Special Forces team code named, Bravo Team. Over his many years of service Mark has acted as a hero and catalyst that kept the Alliance's heart beating and is admired for his dedication and loyalty. He is the second son and former Sith Apprentice of Jax and Sophie Starkiller and the brother of Xander, Kailey, Isobel and Mercutio Starkiller. Trained as a Sith for the first ten years of his life by his father, Mark was believed to be the one, a being of his parents construction that would pave the way to a new golden age for the Sith. His destiny however would not be realized when on mission to the Jedi homeworld of Ossus, a head injury stripped him of his memories. Taken in by the Jedi he was trained under Master Julus Arka before rising to the rank of Jedi Knight. Over his years of service to the Jedi Order, Mark began remembering the dark sections of his life and what he used to be. Meeting his brother Xander Starkiller was what brought his entire memory back and when face with the chance to go back to what he was, Mark refused claiming that living as a Sith was not a life worth living. Mark is currently in a relationship with Alliance Starfighter Pilot, Commander Alexandra Russo and has discovered he sired a child through a relationship with Alderaanian Trader Alana Venn, named Jemma Venn who had joined the Alliance and served as a Special Forces Soldier in the Army. Biography Origins Born on Corellia to Jax Starkiller and his wife Sophie, Mark was their second attempt to conceive a being that would bring about the next golden age of the Sith. Immediately thrown into training as soon as the young boy could walk and talk. He became an instrument of destruction that was instructed that nothing else mattered besides the power of the Sith. With this simple tenant, Mark was a knife used to strike at the heart of his father's enemies. Mark's most prolific accomplishment was the murder of then Chief of State of the Alliance, Kreiger Tuttle. However along with the Chief an entire building of people were massacred in an explosion just to get to one man, his father could not be prouder when the boy came back and no one was the wiser of his actions. Convinced his son was becoming unstoppable at the age of 10, he sent the young man to Ossus, his target being the Jedi Grandmaster himself. Memory Loss Landing on Ossus and making his way towards the Jedi enclave held on the world, the young boy infiltrated the Jedi and set his sights on the Grandmaster. A problem with his infiltration however forced his hand, and the boy ended up in combat against Jedi Master, Julus Arka. Mark fought the elder Jedi to a draw but one mistake saw the boy fall from a high rise balcony, he landed on his head and was nearly killed, his mission was a failure. Arka moved quickly to save the boy's life and after several days of uncertain recovery, the boy woke up. The Jedi were surprised to find that his eyes were not the traditional red, orange and yellow blend but a gentle blue. When he spoke they also realized he remembered nothing of his failed mission or anything he had done over his short life span. Reminding him of his name and little more, Master Arka decided to take the boy as his Padawan and told his fellow masters that it was the will of the Force that had decided to give this boy a chance at redemption. Redemption His life as a Sith buried and forgotten, Mark began his studies as a Jedi. He learned their code as well as patience and under Master Julus Arka, the young boy showed promise as a Jedi and held his Master's hope of being a man that would one day be a Champion of the people. A man that when faced with the very face of evil would stare it down and never give in, never give up. Mark built his first lightsaber at the age of 18 and once again his instructors were amazed with the aptitude the boy seemed to have with pretty much everything he did, mechanics and engineering specifically. Facing many trials along the path to becoming a Jedi Knight, Mark Starkiller showed remarkable courage and admirable resolve to his purpose, it would not be long before he reached the next level. The Lost Brother At the age of 21, Mark had his very first meeting with his brother Xander Starkiller, a Sith Apprentice who came to Ossus looking for his father but instead found a brother. With the revelation of who the man before him was, everything came back to the young Jedi. The horrors of what he had done burned deeply, but when beckoned to return to the Dark Side, Mark refused. Enraged by his brother's refusal Xander Starkiller attacked and the two brothers began a vicious duel that would see each brother strike a decisive blow to the other in the form of amputating each others right arm. The duel ground to a halt and was declared a draw, his brother withdrew and Mark was left to ponder his existence and forced to face the truth of what had happened in his past and now. Overseeing the creation of his new cybernetic arm, Mark told his Master who the man was and what he remembered. With his teacher's guidance he was able to come to terms with his past with the promise that all he did could be atoned for with his choice to remain a Jedi. Hope was not lost. Life as a Jedi Knighthood On a fateful day on their way to their next mission together, Mark and his Master's ship suffered a catastrophic failure and ended up crashing into the surface of the planet. Mark's life was spared but his Master was not so lucky, pierced through the chest by a metal rod his last moments were assuring his young student to resist the pull of the Dark Side and one day he would be a great Jedi. Enduring the loss of his Master and the completion of their mission together. The Jedi Council deliberated and came to the decision that at the age of 22, Mark was to be granted the rank of Jedi Knight. Dedicating the day to Julus Arka, Mark swore he would honor his memory and be every bit the man that he wanted. True to his promise Mark continued his career as a Jedi and lived as his Master would want, taking on assignment after assignment but never feeling comfortable enough to take on an Apprentice of his own. He was still wrestling with the idea of his past and he did not wish to endanger others. At the age of 25, Mark would meet someone that would become more important to him then he could imagine. On a trade dispute assignment on Teloc Ol-sen, he ran into a young girl named Drakon Loashar and from their the two developed a romantic relationship that lasted only a few years and ended when Drakon disappeared with little explanation as to why. The loss of his first true love hurt, but he did not let it influence him. With his name becoming synonymous with courage and hope, Mark dedicated himself completely to his work, honing his skills and becoming one of the more skilled Jedi Knights of the Order. With time the young man became very close to acting Grandmaster Adrianna Fiore and started a brief relationship with her despite her connection to his brother, but it would not last and the two parted on good terms. Among one of his duties at the time was appearing at the Peace conference between the Jedi and Sith which took a turn when the Empress at the time Cyrena Drakul gave birth to her children and attacked Mark afterwards, draining blood from him to keep herself alive due to her Garhoon heritage. Physically scared by the incident, Mark predicted the peace would not last very long. The Battle of Dantooine Several years later and with the fall and rise of the Sith Empire as they knew it. Mark's brother Xander Starkiller eventually took the reigns of the Sith Empire and along with it began a campaign of conquest that would see much of the inner and mid rim worlds fall under Sith Control. The final target however would be Dantooine. In a surprise attack the Sith fleet invaded with the Alliance Fleet providing a good defense against the few numbers of the Sith. In a move they did not foresee, the bulk of the Imperial fleet attacked from the rear and in a pincer move crushed the Alliance Fleet. Dantooine soon fell and the Jedi Temple there destroyed. Mark himself was on the ground leading the evacuation process after being separated from his nephew Jason when he was hit by the blast wave of an artillery shell and knocked unconscious. Someone dragged him to safety aboard the Alliance's last capital ship and made their way away from the doomed planet. Military Commission Having survived the attack, Mark awoken and attended a meeting of the remaining Rebel leaders, that was when the Jedi Knight stood up and pledged his support to the Military and accepted a Commission as a Commander in the Alliance Navy. A decision many did not agree with for the aggressive nature of the position, however with the attack came a new mindset for the Jedi Knight. With his efforts refocused and his goals being the need for justice. Mark toyed with the notion of creating a unique unit of Jedi that would risk themselves at the behest of the Alliance and Jedi to root out the Sith menace one at a time. In drinking a chemical known as Sith Poison he strengthened his resistance to the pull of the Dark Side and with the initiation of Neftiria Cohl, the beginnings of the Black Sentinels were made. Fighting for Justice Mark and his new Apprentice Neftiria took part in the defeat of the Dark forces on Firrerre that saw the Alliance acquire a base of operations as they planned their next move, however it began to become clear that Mark's more aggressive nature was becoming more apparent, but his resolve to the cause had not wavered at all. Recruiting Janos Endel to his group, Mark and Lieutenant Cohl participated in the capture of a pirate base that helped resupply the Alliance's efforts. The mission itself involved the two sneaking on board incognito and securing the inner control hub for his fellow rebels. One of the greater missions the duo participated in was the skirmish against Sith agents Xaedrin Vondirnach and Kari Pujas. Mark performed well in the battle, easily outmatching the relatively inexperienced Pujas and fought Vondirnach to a draw, with the need to report their findings they left immediately for Alliance space. Becoming a Master His accomplishments clear, the only thing that worried the Council was his aggressive stance against the Sith which had earned him much infamy within the Council. Still after questioning the Jedi Knight and being brought in front of the Council, Mark Starkiller was granted the rank of Jedi Master through a unanimous vote. Not long after his rise to Master rank, Corrax Talrus the Supreme Commander of the Alliance Forces offered Mark a promotion to Captain and also asked him to become a member of his cabinet as the overseer of Alliance Special Operations. He graciously accepted the position and settled further into his place as a Leader of the Alliance. Leading the Charge Alliance Starship Legacy Vacation on Lujo on Lujo]] After being forced on vacation due to all the time backed up on Shore leave the Jedi Maste decided on Lujo as his vacation spot. He generally enjoyed his first day there though admittedly he did not really want to be vacationing since he was very much into his work. While swimming one day Mark was granted a vision from the Force of a woman being killed by a shark. With the knowledge in hand the Jedi Master was able to save this woman and was introduced to Alexandra Russo, a pilot in the Alliance's Starfighter Corp. and to express her gratitude she insisted on taking the Jedi Master to dinner to which he accepted. After the dinner date the two found their way back to his hotel room and what looked like a one night occurrence turned into the two spending their entire vacation together. Finding Alexandra a fascinating and interesting woman, the two decided that aside from being apart they would try to make their budding relationship work. Discovering Family Powers and Abilities Force Powers Martial Skills Personal Skills Category:Human Category:Corellian Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Master Category:Starkiller Family Category:Character Category:The Alliance Category:The Jedi Order Category:Former Sith Apprentice Category:Redeemed Sith Category:Black Sentinel Category:Alliance Navy Category:Halcyon Family Category:Force Sensitive Category:Force User Category:Genetically Altered Being Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Near Human Category:Cyborg